Barrel of Raw Rough Drafts
by Boldar Blood
Summary: Collection of my terrible and raw oneshots. By raw I mean no spell check, grammar check, or anything. Just my scribbles on story ideas. Might actually turn one into a story after deep consideration. Rated T in the event of such things.
1. Bleaching it

Here's my rendition on how bleach works. It is weird but I really enjoyed making Naruto into a bad guy for some reason. Naruto the Hollow...Has a ring to it. I smell new rough draft in the making.

* * *

Hollows and Shinigami...

For a long time they existed, each side argues they were created first. In the old age of Death. Before the construction of the academy and the walls of Seireitei Shinigami were nothing but strong militia. Their captain was Yamamoto who was imbued with the strength of their King. Their lord and liege was the second oldest being that existed. The first was quite lonely but one day was called to Earth to handle a dilemma. He took one mans soul and trained him to be the next King as the current one wished to wander the universes, realms, dimensions in peace..

The work the Shinigami had done was to seal a evil demon of Hell into a young boy. The father of the boy became the king. Unfortunately his son grew up to be hated. His name was Naruto and he was murdered in cold blood the day he became the Kage of his Village. Naruto died peacefully, he had protected his loved ones by killing Orochimaru who existed in Sasuke, Akatsuki and their real leader, and Danzo with his army in tow. They were wicked and thrown into Hell like all those who died. Naruto refused to go. His beast would not either. They struggled against hell itself.

They fought not with battle but strength in will. A chain, a single chain was their duel. It took ages before Hell had given up. All the energy used gave off waves of a new form of chakra. It massacred many on earth. Everything on the planet would start a new. Minato saved as many souls he could from hell. Naruto turned his back on humanity and created a new world with his powers of Jyuubi, and the power of the First Natural Arrancar. Naruto was above the level of Vastro Lorde. Those not saved by Minato was sucked into Naruto's world and they became the First Vasto Lorde, then Adjunchas, and it kept going. Elder hollows from before that time flocked to the world and also took their place I nthe hierarchy

Minato created the city for the pluses and set up the militia then retreated to his own world. When hollows first came in contact with the militia, war broke out. As people died on Earth each side was replenished with soldiers. The war was joined by Minato and Naruto. Vasto Lorde joined the fight as Yamamoto and his allies fought hard. It was a dead even fight.

Minato asked for a treaty which Naruto accepted. They met on Earth to solidify the truce. Naruto had changed from the blonde man to a humanoid hollow with a mask of a fox. His hair was red with blond in his tips. His facial structure changed to being shorter unlike is father. Naruto said "Common blood we may have, but we are two different people." Naruto was still on his senses and found that a few militia were going to ambush him. Naruto quickly dispatched them and rammed a Odama Cero Rasengan into his father. The only people who knew that the king was near death even at the current age of the New Vasto Lorde Regime were Naruto and Yamamoto.

However news broke out amongst the ranks of the hollows and it lead to a revolt. They did not want war. The Espada and Lorde conspired against Naruto. The loyalists died secretly as soon as the revolt struck. They fought for hours as the Lorde and Espada fell to the might of Naruto. The knew of only one way to stop them. One Espada was capable of sealing away Naruto. The Espada died but not before completing his job. Naruto was locked away in a crystal structure that was imbued with both reiastu and chakra

He was buried in the sands of Huenco Muendo. Thousands of years past. He was forgotten in the sands of time. The new age of the Afterlife began. The Shinigami modernized as did the Hollows. Hollows were failing to modernize and make ranks. They were leaderless, and each Hollow tried to rule another. Then something happened, a powerful Shinigami who was just a mere seated officer marched into the center of Huenco Muendo and slew all the leaders. He organized who he thought were worthy.

Aizen, the Shinigami, left to go back to Seireitei giving them orders by covert means. Then the creation of the Hoygoku caused lashes of Chakra which pulsated throughout the worlds. Naruto's prison shattered. Reiatsu diamond once encased him but laid on the sands of Huenco Muendo.


	2. Futuristic Overdrive

Here's the gist. This has elements of a semi time travel fic. Destination is a the future where the world is changed into a more futuristic feel. Chakra is a resource of the people and Ninja's a relic.

* * *

August 10, AC 1245

Fire Country, Konoha N,

Outpost 2, 3 Ninja

10:23 AM

"Toji! Wake up. It is your shift. Don't forget we get a supply shipment coming to us from Wave today" yelled the current guard. Confused, drowsy, and angry the guard hammered on the door. As he did blood poured from the crevice under the door. Toji laid dead by unknown means. Before the guard could sound an alarm he too was struck down. Blood exploded from his vein and he fell on the door dead. The last guard had barely seen what had happened and barely flared the chakra fire. He died screaming as if he were being stabbed repeatedly. Soon other fires Were lit and the sentry system went off. That changed when the first fire turned blue, it signaled the complete destruction of the outpost. Soon the sentry fires turned green, to represent the recall of all Ninja to Konoha. The phantom death crept among the fleeing ninja.

August 10, AC 1244

Rice Country, Owl Fort

Research Facility, 103 Civilian Scientist

10:23 AM

Takimaru Haru's journal entry

We have made the perfect weapon against users of chakra. However all life clings to the power of chakra. I tried to tell them that. It is too late. The bio-weapon is being shipped and placed. In one or two years time, this race will be exterminated. My hopes to secretly develop a cure are dying.

August 10, AC 1245

Lightning Country, Kumo NS,

Outpost 1, 2 Ninja

6:20 PM

Both ninja that had been on guard duty lay dead in their seats. It struck them while they ate. There was no warning, no help for the ninja village.

August 10, AC 1245

Fire Country, Konohagakure No Sato

Uzumaki Naruto

7:23 PM

The hokage sighed as he looked at his fellow ninja. They were all his pride, his best, his precious people. Since the fall of Madara the Village prospered. The people united under the banner of the Hokage Nanadaime, Hatake Kakashi. However Hatake died of natural causes. The strain of fighting most of his life lessened his life expectancy.

There was only one clear choice as hokage, him. He became the Hachidaime Hokage, hero of the Pein Massacre. Now all his pride and work seemed to die the moment all the ninja under his command argued and complained in the great hall. They were like children bickering, bitter over being told what to do.

He recalled them as reports of a dangerous mutagen was spreading through the Elemental Islands. His chief of the medical department stood next to him, or rather chiefs.

Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were apprenticed by Senju Tsunade and became a legendary duo of healing. They were the best doctors in Fire Country.

Naruto focused chakra to his mouth and throat. "Quiet!" Naruto boomed. "Before we have any questions, I will explain the situation" Naruto said. The ninja hushed but spoke in low levels. "Konoha is under lockdown, or a quarantine. A virus that targets Chakra users has been found. There is not much information on it except the fact that is is fatal and contagious. All Ninja will report to the Hospital. You will be sent for. The Ninja Shelter Section has been released for your quarters." Naruto said. "This disease can't truly be that bad can it?" ask a random chunin. Naruto turned his head and a large screen turned on. "One of our spies in Kumo captured this video and sent it by animal summon" Naruto said.

August 10, AC 1245

Lightning Country, Kumogakure No Sato

Video 2.5.3

11:20 PM

The city burned as ninja were frantic to attack each other. They used what ever fire justu they had to burn the infected ones. Fires filled the streets along with blood and corpses. On the roof were two fighting ninja. One was bloody the other was defending himself. "HELP ME" One screamed. "Haki You are going to infect me! GET AWAY!" the other yelled. Both fell to the ground tired before entering a long, deep sleep. The Raikage tower was collapsed on itself.

[ERROR: WARNING FILE CORRUPTION]

[COMPUTER PROTOCOL:SHINOBI...PROCCESSING]

[FRAGMENTATION...]

[REBOOTING...]

[ERROR: ERROR: ERR...]

"Damnit, these oni techies love to wire these compies" said a strange camouflaged man. "Too right man, the hard drive is wiped clean, plastic explosives burnt out the insides too." said another. "Well let's move, our glorious Hokage has a timetable to keep" said another. "Lock and load, we have to move to Drop Point Beta Epsilon, I want to get there five minutes ago ya leafy shrubs!" said the apparent leader. With a chorus of clacks and cloth movement the set of men exited the lab and sprinted to a clearing. "Look alive we got some shockies coming in" said a soldier. The men dived behind rocks as large capsules coming from the sky dredged into the ground. The doors were kicked open and a squad of men climbed out with weapons free. "Damn Lightning love their orbital tech huh" a soldier said.

"It is better than those VTOL heli's you leafs ride in" said one of the orbital soldiers. "Che right you know what zero g does to your body after a while?" a leaf soldier stated. The troopers grimaced and gave up. Zero G was a strain on soldiers and could often cause a disoriented soldier when redeployed on the planet.

"Alright let's move there is a major facility up ahead believed to be under Oni control" said the Squadron Leader. The man was large and well muscled. His camouflage differed from the troops and his men. They wore green as the man wore total black. His rank was signified by a five pointed leaf on the collar of his flak jacket. What most people found shocking was a black mask, one that was once used by shinobi.

[Illegal entry...Rebooting power...]

[Chakra Generator 80%: Unstable]

[Structural Integrity 87%: Stable. Sector 83-85 Collapsed.]

[Defense System 1%: Destroyed]

[Population 1...]

The soldier looked at the screen to make sure it was not malfunctioning. "Sir it says there is a man in this abandoned junk heap" said the team hacker. "Can you bring up a way to find said man" said the squadron leader. "Stark...he is in a room called...'Sealing Stasis' and it is the last place with defenses" the hacker explained. "Fuck me..." Stark said. "Alright you heard Shino, the bastard is going to be locked in a defended room...Two lines, check your flanks. Troopers you get to go first" Stark said.

Within minutes they reached a long hallway. A trooper took one step and was immediately knocked off his feet. Markings on the wall glowed and a mix of fire and ice sprang at the soldiers. Some ducked but some didn't and either gained a burn or a hit. Fire continuously sprayed, then suddenly a blast shot out. A seal shot a gust of wind causing a stream of fire to become a large blast. The soldiers fired their weapons at the walls as to disable the seals. The hallway resembled swiss cheese.

When they thought it was safe to move they took another step. The tiles on the floor raised and began to shoot kunai and shuriken. The soldiers began firing again. When the tiles were spent they proceeded to access the room.

"Casualties?" Stark asked.

"Two dead via ice, three down by that fire blast. One man dead by a shuriken to the head. The rest is minor burns or cuts" said the squad medic. "For a decrepit old base it sure packs a punch" said a trooper. "Yeah well once we get in there the guy is going to be sorry" another trooper said as he put a breacher on the door.

It blew just as Stark said to stop. An alarm went off and announcement sounded. "Sealing Stasis Room Breached. Releasing and reviving specimens"

Stark was mad that some man sealed away, whom was going to be released, was the problem. He could have weapons or something. Instead of a firefight a man stumbled out. He said one word before going unconscious 'Ramen"

October 10th, PD 1919

Leaf Airbase AT-121

West Border, Fire Zone

10:31 A.M.

"This is impossible. This man has a full chakra network. But for that he would have had to be sealed for thousands of years!" said the doctor. "Ma'm, he was found in a place called the Sealing Stasis room" said Stark. "We need to move to different facility...Stark, you and the shockies have guard duty" the doctor said. Stark sighed but took orders from the medical officer.

"Alright let's get this bastard on a stretcher"

A unknown and raspy voice stopped them. "I can walk on my own"

The doctors and soldiers looked at the man in awe. He was as tall as them nearing six feet. He was well toned as his shirt was off which revealed his figure. "Now...Anyone of you bastards want to tell me what has happen to the Leaf Village"

"Well first off. Welcome to the future" Stark inclined his head and a shocky knocked out the blonde.

They found themselves confused as the 'blonde' turned into smoke.

"As a ninja we are trained to analyze a prisoner situation and escape...by the time you find the source of this voice the real me will be gone."

The medical officer bashed her hand on the metal operating table, denting it in the process. "You are going to fan out and search for the specimen and bring him back" she barked.

Stark only nodded to confirm the order. The base went on full alert, all flights were grounded. Naruto watched from under a tree as the soldiers scrambled.

October 10th, PD 1919

Leaf Airbase AT-121

West Border, Fire Zone

1:27 P.M.

'Jyuubi are we truly in the future?'

**'Yes, approximately...one thousand ahead if going by the blond harpy'**

'Why isn't life ever simple for us?'

**'Kami-sama is a bitch and a half'**

Naruto vanished into the foliage effectively evade mines and sentries with clones. The chase was on. Naruto could hear the roar of the flying vessels.

At the base multiple technicians worked on locating Naruto, even by local enemy satellites. Naruto however found it quiet hard to practice his stealth after years of being sealed and his chakra limiter seals in place.

'Kyuubi...why do I sense chakra everywhere?'

'**They are using chakra to power multiple things in combination with electricity'**

'Have you seen technology like this?'

'**A long time ago, but power sources were different back then**'

Jyuubi gave pause and gave out a mental sigh.

'**I nearly died...it was the age of the technology, the humans started a grand war with the factions spreading throughout the world. To see those destructive weapons again is a terrible sight'**

'Can they sense our chakra with this technology'

**'Doubtful...I felt nearly no chakra from them. The head and arms however gave very low levels of chakra. Around a genin's even for the soldiers. The blond harpy was borderline chunin and genin with the chakra in her hands'**

**'**Jyuubi, I am going to release the seals, alert me if they come'

Naruto sat down in an Indian position and tapped a tattoo of a line on his right shoulder, paper, ink, and a brush appeared. Naruto calmly set down the needed seals to remove the limiters. When he was finished the paper glowed and shot ethereal tendrils that attacked the limiter seals.

Years of limited chakra burst out. His body flared visible chakra several stories high. It was a bluish near purple color.

'**Take a left, shushin once, create three clones and split up in all four directions. Take the southern path'**

'Oh shit has hit the fan'

At the time of the flare 6 different satellites had closed in on Naruto's location. By the time Naruto set off half of the Leaf Air Base's units were moving in on his location.

Naruto did as Jyuubi told causing an air traffic accident. Without immediate order on who to go after a few helicopters crashed into each other and lost track of Naruto or his closes.

Naruto pulsed his chakra again but giving force to it and let the chakra fill the air. He promptly made ten shadow clones and split up. The chakra spike acted like a EMP to the chakra generators in the aircraft.

The only ones that could stay in the area were ones farther away from the pulse or ones dependent on pure electricity.

October 10th, PD 1919

Leaf Airbase AT-121

West Border, Fire Zone

2:51 P.M.

The chase was well into the second hour. Naruto was tiring but the chase continued. The base got its act together and formed their plans. Naruto would watch as aircraft would constantly do a sweep while helicopters would pass by in shifts. No matter what he did he would be found. He could sprint a mile in a minute or less yet they would be on him with their vehicles and aircraft.

Up in the sky satellites were constantly working on tracking Naruto through heat, visuals, and chakra. Soldiers had sensors placed at every corner. His heat signature was easy to track. The soldiers were mad but laughed at how easy it was to track a ninja.

Naruto stopped and looked around. He was still being chased . Naruto decided to make a stand rather than continue running. The forest was covered by a combination of mist and smoke. By act of sheer luck Naruto suppressed chakra to evade most of the sensors. The only thing that could be seen was dozens of Naruto's producing thermal images and heartbeat pings.

The line of Naruto moved towards the vehicles and foot soldiers. Naruto travel in the mass of narutos that would separate a soldier from the main group. Naruto found success, he regretted killing the soldier but quickly switched the clothes and used a quick technique to bury the body.

Naruto traveled while learning to use the weaponry. He struggled with it as the closest weapon in relation to guns that he knew of were kunai launchers. Naruto resorted to bashing his clones on the head like other soldiers. The guns could easily take out clones with a shot to the foot. Naruto observed as best he could. Naruto looked at the ever so slight shimmer of bullets as they traveled at high velocities.

He was having even more trouble with the heads up display in his helmet. Naruto was hearing reports from other groups following his mass clones.


	3. Starting the Fight

I went crazy and tried out a Halo crossover. I dislike crossovers generally cause sometimes they don't match up. This just doesn't fit and so I couldn't continue it. Unless Mjonir is extremely flexible. Is it?

* * *

"I can't stop Kyuubi the seal is at its end. Unfortunately I put in a fail-safe"

Naruto paused then just gave his father a look.

"The seal will cause a surge taking your chakra and smash them together, it creates a detonation of energy. It is much like your last attack against Sasuke. Youkai and Mana, human chakra, is not meant to be mixed and created a larger wave of energy. From what I have seen the blast will be small enough not to hurt Hinata or the village but will kill Pein"

"It is the only option isn't it?"

"If Jiraiya was alive he could do a last minute modified Shiki Fuuin but...that old pervert just had to up an die eh?"

Naruto chuckled and asked "When will the fail-safe activate"

"Soon, and I have to go, my chakra is running low and the Shinigami will notice that I have momentarily escaped"

"I was told you were and mom were rebellious like me, guess it is true eh?" Naruto asked.

"Only me and Kushina had the guts to defy anything even a go-" The yondaime was cut off as he returned to the belly of the Shinigami to forever fight for his life.

"Well you heard him furball"

"INSOLENT BRAT! Your father is a fool! Our energies could have multiple reactions. Eons ago humans created weapons that used the smashing of simple units of stuff called atoms. Youkai and Mana smashing together is far worse, as they are nothing but energy. This is nothing more than a bomb.

Naruto started to blink rapidly trying to digest the scientific theories and understand what Kyuubi meant.

Naruto didn't have a chance to say much as he heard a small 'boom' and then a high pitched whining sound.

"I was wrong meat bag, not only did we live due to the mixed energies actually combining into a shield but we have been blown into another universe where as it seems this world is without Mana or Demonic energies"

Naruto was in pure shock and refused to talk.

"_Well, this is a GREAT wake up_" Naruto said whom was facing into the barrel of several guns ranging from MA5 Assault Rifles to SRS99 Sniper Rifles. "What language is he speaking" one of the soldiers asked. "My AI is scrambling, Betty isn't the best linguistics specialist" one of the soldiers responded. "It is a language that seems like either a Japanese based language or the base of Japanese" Another put in. "Who has a translator with them?" one asked. "_This is Squad Leader Spartan-117, who are you and why are you have you infiltrated this facility" _said the behemoth. _"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Official rank Genin, True Rank, Division 1 ANBU Black Ops. I don't even know where I am. This maybe seem __unbelievable but I come from a different...Universe" _Naruto said._ "You will accompany my company to the main installation for further questioning. Comply or you will be shot" S_partan-117 ordered._ "Alright" _Naruto exclaimed with smugness.

Naruto followed the pace of the large armored soldiers._ "Impressive...Normal humans don't travel this fast. You are all warriors are you not?" Naruto asked. _The spartan leader stayed silent trying to understand what Naruto meant and how he seemed to be as agile and quick as them if not quicker. Naruto kept in pace every time "Spartan-117" pushed to go faster manage to pull up. It was not long before they finally reached Roosevelt Military Base.

"Tell the Doctor to bring out a translator" Linda said over the SquadCom. Halsey escorted by Mendez greeted the returning Spartans. "The high energy disturbance was just a child?" Halsey questioned. "Doc, make no mistake he is just like us" Kurt remarked. Naruto felt a weird sensation as a device of some sort sweeped across his body. It went off in a shrill alarm. Weapons immediately were pointed at him. Whispers went throughout the 33 Spartans. "He didn't have any weapons on him" Linda said.

Halsey set up the translator and attached it to the collar of Naruto's cloak. "Can you understand me?" the doctor asked. "Yes, can you explain to me why they seem to be pointing some weapon at me?" Naruto said. "I need you to take off any metal objects you are wearing" Halsey plainly said.

Naruto complied and unloaded his arsenal which ranged from kunai to his bombs. A cart had to be pulled up to carry the amount of metal on his person. Naruto had approximately 156 Kunai, another 249 four pointed shuriken, dozens of smoke bombs, a booklet of fire seals, three sets of high tension wire, multiple picks and files, a folded windmill shuriken, and a grappling hook.

"Well, make yourself comfortable you will be staying here as a patient" Halsey said. The spartans had amused looks their eyes as they watched the bottomless stash of items commonly known as Naruto.

Naruto spent the days under heavy examination. "He is a not human!" Halsey said. "Explain?" Naruto. "You have human qualities but so much of you is foreign, not even the Spartans are as augmented as you" Halsey said.


	4. For Pandaria!

I REALLY LIKE THIS. Caps lock was necessary. A crossover with Warcraft is a dream. A wonderful dream. It actually fits considering what Naruto does is a much like a magician crossed with a rogue. The Warcraft-verse has much room to expand.

* * *

Medivh scanned his surroundings to make sure of no spies. He opened his large tome of collected spells. He was brought back and he would repent for his sins. His once darkened heart was one of the only kind ones left in the world of Azeroth. He read through the book before throwing it to the ground. There was nothing he could do to stop the impending doom. He looked at the book lying on the ground. Peeking out of the binding of the book was a folded letter.

_Oh god! (bloody ink and blotches) I summoned! I thought…I was wrong…I brought a evil upon myself…man …demon…those…ringed eyes! I made the proper seals for a summoning but I used the wrong words! It could be of use…This is the last time I write the evil one has nearly found me. He could be a useful ally! Say magic, rogue, and leaf in ancient dialect. (blood stained the rest of the letter)_

Medivh stood upon a mountain with the proper way of summoning. It looked like a mass teleport seal set with slight mutations by the demonic summoning seal set. He hoped for a miracle. In another universe above the titans themselves, a hero in slumber awoke. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto or now known as Arashi Kazama awoke. The age of Shinobi disappeared in the folds of time. Naruto, the last ninja, had merged with the demon to become immortal. After living a lifetime Naruto sealed himself away realizing he couldn't handle the stress of losing all his loved ones.

Rings of blue light appeared on the mountain. The rings were larger than a human. More and more spawned until it made a sphere. The sphere soon exploded shooting energy everywhere. Naruto pulled out his dual kodachi and stared at the prophet. Naruto spoke in what kyuubi called the common dialect. The common dialect was actually the most common language within the universes. "What are you?" Medivh asked hastily. The mage easily felt demon energy and mana flowing in the man. "What am I? I wonder that myself" Naruto said. "Do you mind telling me where I am" Naruto asked. "The world of Azeroth in Lordaeron of the Eastern Kingdom" Medivh said plainly.

Naruto nodded and turned to leave before stopping. Medivh thought the man would stop to help him. Naruto pulled out a scroll which confused Medivh. Naruto unrolled the scroll and ran through it. Naruto's ragged clothing was turned into Shinobi attire. Naruto was in black pants tied down and with boots. He wore fishnet with a black jounin vest overlay. Over his whole body was a black cloak. Naruto also had thin, black gauntlets. His kodachi sheathes were criss-crossed on his lower back.

Naruto then slowly moved around being careful. "Wait! Rogue, I summoned you here to aid this world" Medivh said. "I stopped saving worlds, there is no good outcome when you are immortal" Naruto said plainly. Naruto looked at the seal set, his eyes flashed a shade of green. Medivh was speechless and shocked. "Besides one man can't change the entire world itself" Naruto said.

In a flash the seals Medivh made were changed. Naruto flared his chakra and slammed his palm on the seals on the ground. The summoning was different, vastly different. The rose from the ground the bodies were decaying. Medivh thought it was the dark necromancy that he fought to save the world from. The bodies were renewing themselves. The full identities were shown. The first three were a familiar team of three. It was the sannin! To the left was three odd Shinobi one was a blonde hokage, another was long haired uchiha, and the last was the first hokage. They all immediately drew out weapons or powered up attacks.

"Naruto?" two people yelled. Four people looked at Naruto with a glare or stare. Naruto was behind Orochimaru and the Uchiha in a flash of light. The two ninja turned to attack Naruto only to find themselves disabled with three senbon to each of their necks. "Madara…Orochimaru…_I am giving one chance at life this is how you repay me_? _Where we are is where the shinigami can't follow but I can rectify that situation right now. So I ask you will you play along_?" Naruto said slyly.

They both struggled before nodding slightly. Naruto pulled out the senbon and promptly walked up to the old man. "Old man your seals are messed up, as it seems you and the person who wrote this bloody letter made the same mistake on your seals. Instead of a summoning seal like in your world it became something like a seal from my realm" Naruto said. Medivh looked closely at his seals.

Naruto pointed out that the center focusing seal was curved so far it made it into a kanji symbol, the symbol for ninja . Medivh scowled and mentally berated himself. "It is alright everyone makes mistakes even me" Naruto explained. "How do I speak to your summoned comrades?" Medivh asked. "I will translate for you" Naruto said. Medivh explained the situation to Naruto.

"_Apparently this entire world is at war" Naruto said. This world is around four to five times bigger than the Elemental Nations. Ten times the population. Wars and armies are far bigger here and many people have power and even civilians can be quite the adversary_" Naruto said. Madara scoffed. Naruto looked at medivh who in return rained ice from the sky onto the uchiha. Madara dodged and said "HYOUTON?" Medivh then crashed his foot into the ground and caused roots to entangle Madara. "Mokuton!" the shodaime yelled.

"_No, in this world all elements everything can be controlled by a less…tainted and more wild chakra called magic. In this world, we are nothing but insignificant bugs compared to higher beings excluding me and Madara. Madara would be a S to SS class Demigod as I would be a SS Class Demigod. The rest of are you are heroes roughly SS class. Our enemy is the prejudice of two factions and an entire continent that contains a vast army lead by someone as powerful as Madara. We are fighting what the gods had trouble fighting. Also there is another tier to this. The person on par with Madara is just a pawn for another being that hopes to burn this entire world. And over that a even more powerful being" Naruto explained._

Madara seemed neutral but boiled on the inside, he was quite furious that he was called an insignificant speck compared to some other person. What he didn't know that these 'people' were actually not even the slightest bit human, nor were they normal.

Naruto stared at Madara decipher the arrogant man's expression. "Medivh was it? I need to speak to Madara, or more like show him what you have seen" Naruto said.

"I do not know how to incite memories into another being!"

"Then I shall do it for you **Mental Bind: SEAL!"**

Medivh and Madara were pulled together by invisible forces that causing them to collide head first and then knocked unconscious. Madara found himself in a large theater like room. Medivh was confused as to where he was also. They looked at a large screen that showed Medivh's memories. Medivh had the ancient knowledge of the titans. Madara watched as massive godly being created life. It made Madara sad and annoyed but he understood.

"_I would of brought back Sarutobi and the Nidaime but we have no use for the nidaime and Sarutobi is too old for this. Due to the ...size of this world I will summon more allies later but for now...We must gather information. However I wish that we form our own teams...so we get to know each other now" _Naruto explained.

The oddest thing happened, Naruto grinned a strange grin. Naruto took out a poker chip and pushed chakra into it. An entire poker table spawned. Tsunade grinned but Jiraiya frowned. "_No sake?" _Jiraiya commented. Naruto pointed to the seals next to the holders for chips. "_I trained you well" _Jiraiya said giving Naruto a smile and thumbs up. Naruto could only chuckle before dealing out cards. "_Loser of this round spills first, then we go clockwise around the table" _

Medivh stood there dumbfounded until Naruto had waved him to the table. No matter what universe or world it seemed the art of poker was commonplace. Tsunade lost, it was no big surprise to nearly all at the table.


	5. Get Naruto

Years ago, when Naruto had learned to read and write, within a week Naruto was thrown onto the streets. Naruto went to the Hokage for help. The aging leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves could sparsely help him. He would of loved to adopt Naruto but he knew it would only induce an uprising. His political backing was dying out as the Advisory Council took more and more power. Hiruzen feared that the title of Hokage would become just that, a mere title. Naruto was given a pension which would last until Naruto would graduate as a ninja.

Unfortunately corruption went as far down as payroll offices. Naruto received enough to pay for a single meal a day. Although no store would accept him. Naruto instead went to a Ninja Equipment Armory. The shop keep was a ninja, a jonin. Payroll of Ninja however, were regulated by the Hokage, the Council could not stop the man from selling Naruto some supplies.

Naruto using some imagination and natural ingenuity used a rope and a kunai to sneak into the public ninja library. Naruto remarked to himself about the poor security. From there Naruto learned to hunt as instinct took action. Being able to satisfy his basic animal instinct, the blonde explored the library to learn from the scrolls. Over time he learned, he struggled and toiled until he fully understood what he was learning. Although he learned very quickly compared to those of his age the explanations in books often confused him. Naruto learned in by mere concepts and basics. Something too in depth would confuse him and he would dwell on the topic for days, weeks, or even years. Naruto didn't press his mind on anything towards sex and women.

Naruto created a tunnel under the library that connected with the air ducts. The tunnel had an access of air with an emergency tunnel leading outside Konoha. A second tunnel was made so that air could easily escape as the ducts pushed in air. The tunnels were organized much like a home. However Naruto noticed the lack of hygiene and plumbing. The project distracted him for years, basic Chakra implementation allowed him to speed up construction.

Naruto stole the necessary resources to build the entire tunnel system. By the time Naruto was eight the tunnel was fully furnished. Naruto also dropped off the map. The only time Naruto was seen was to accept his pension, or when needed to buy supplies.

Naruto currently a tender age of ten and enrolled to the Ninja Academy. Naruto maintained a false image of a weak and incapable fool. In truth Naruto progressed farther than any graduate before him. Even the Uchiha Itachi who had massacred his entire clan at a bare age of 13 didn't have Naruto's mastery over chakra implementation. The early years of Naruto's life were horrid as he was in a state of malnutrition for roughly three years. The blonde's body was weak but slowly repairing with the help of a better diet and Kyuubi's desire for strength which lead to the enhancing of Naruto's body.

Enrollment to the Academy pushed him to train and condition his body. Jutsu were only trained less than often. His Chakra capacity was that of a genin but steadily rising which compared to his class mates was a incredible.

Naruto dropped out of the grating and dropped onto the tile floor. Naruto probed the bookshelf for scrolls and books. This being a single visit of many, Naruto could easily navigate the books even in the darkness. Naruto moved a loose tile and pulled out a chakra lit lantern. His popular subject of the month was sealing.

"Seal points act as triangulating grids?" Naruto said to himself. Naruto was currently learning about connecting seals and communication between them. It was all theory and no applications. Naruto however had no fear and immediately embarked on working on it. He was now 13 years old and was going to master a field in which could kill him.

Seals are a matter of life and death. Most will often kill a person if they make mistakes.

An explosive tag could easily destroy him.

A storage seal would not only seal him but if the storage seal was not meant to store something of his size it would leave a remainder, possibly full limbs. Summoning seals could land a person into places unknown, uninhabitable, or inescapable.

Weight or gravity seals could crush him to death.


	6. A Shade of Chaotic Good

Oh this is a big tidbit of something that was buried in like 3 folders. :/

Very very weird idea with some crazy skill learning.

Up for adoption if you can make it bigger and better.

* * *

"You better thank me for this Naruto" the aged Hokage whispered. Most people thought that the Sandaime was a pedophile for watching Naruto with his crystal ball, but that wasn't the truth. Sarutobi was vigilant for the usual mob that targeted Naruto that liked to come out right after academy let out. This time he had stumbled upon a terrible plot. He caught on to Mizuki's plot and he devised his own ploy.

It was simple. He would pretend to be asleep while Naruto took a fake forbidden scroll with one jutsu on it the rest would be blank. Knowing Naruto, the Sandaime predicted the untimely beating of Mizuki by many clones of a certain blonde.

Maybe it was the tea or the constant paperwork to be read, signed, and filed but the Hokage took the wrong scroll to be written on and carelessly thrown away. Then again he didn't know that scroll was special because it was a scroll hidden in his desk from the reign of the first Hokage.

Naruto now had a scroll with a jounin rank jutsu and more. With his devious prankster mind he read the first jutsu and then switched the scroll with a copy. It was a bad time to read Icha Icha than pay attention to the crystal ball. Naruto was happily practicing the first jutsu getting it down packed. Naruto read the second part which gave him a shock. It wasn't even a jutsu it was an entire style.

In big font it had 'banned' on it. Naruto smirked and read on. It was style not only based on taijutsu but fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and shurikenjutsu. That scroll sectioned the techniques in levels, each level needed a requirement to be fulfilled that involved something from the last level. Naruto read eagerly and memorized the very first level.

Naruto suddenly stiffened and fell over.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Uzumaki Naruto...The next Shade" Kyuubi announced. "He has potential...if we remove these mental barriers..." a tall shadow said. "Madara hated the Yondaime and tried to kill Naruto but could only put these limiting seals on him. Neither I nor you can break these seals" Kyuubi explained. "We shall see..." the shadow said.

Naruto appeared in his mindscape confused and tired. "Welcome Uzumaki to your mind" the shadow announced. Naruto froze for a moment before announcing "Who are you bastard!" "Never mind Kyuubi...He is going to need a lot of help" the shade said. "Be mindful that he has never gotten an education on basic manners." Kyuubi spoke softly. "We don't have much time Kyuubi we need to break the first limiter NOW" The shadow calmly stated. "Boy, you are going to have to trust us right now with no questions asked" Kyuubi said. "Why should I ya' furball!" Naruto answered. Kyuubi then let out a roar and materialized a claw outside the cage to put him in a grip. "If you don't you won't be able to save Iruka" the shadow said. Naruto grimaced and gave in. "Do you see the seal on the gate? Tear of a tiny bit of it" Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi released Naruto and brought him close to the seal. "Why don't you do it?" Naruto asked. The Shadow and Kyuubi were taken aback. "The host has to be willing to do it" Kyuubi said. Naruto took a moment to digest what the caged monster said. Naruto jumped off the paw and backed away. "Like hell I will let a demon escape" Naruto screamed. "Admirable spirit but if you don't tear off a bit of that seal you will never be able to master this style" the shadow said. Naruto thought hard and with a mind clear of doubts declined

Naruto was pushed to the floor as if it the gravity in the room doubled. "Petulant child! You will do this" the shadow said. Naruto slowly rose. The shadow shuddered under the sheer will power emanating from Naruto.

"I don't know who you two are and why you are in my mind but I am Uzumaki Naruto! I am going to be Hokage and I won't take orders from you"

Kyuubi was mad as was the shadow. The shadow merely blended into the wall.

"You will submit"

Kyuubi backed away from the cage and watched. Naruto took conscience again to find himself looking at Iruka.

The Sandaime sent him to kill Mizuki in case Naruto didn't beat Mizuki. After all Iruka was an ex-anbu captain. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I only finished one jutsu, but that's okay right?" Naruto yelled. "What are you talking about, Return the forbidden scroll to Hokage now Naruto!" Iruka said. "What? Mizuki told me to steal it so I can learn a Jutsu and become a genin" Naruto said confused. "Mizuki…?" Iruka said before rushing to Naruto's side. Iruka Made it just in time to defend Naruto from several shuriken. They were all lodged in Iruka's chest.

Naruto cracked right there. Here was Iruka dying in his arms. The only person that ever cared for him besides the Sandaime was dying. Naruto stared for what seemed like eternity. Mizuki stepped out to grab his shuriken and the scroll. Naruto lay there helpless like Iruka. "Hehe, now I can kill the demon brat. Hey Naruto you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki said menacingly. No response but Mizuki rambled on anyways. "Hehe, you are Kyuubi! You killed thousands of people. Now I will kill you and become a hero in Konoha" Mizuki said.

Naruto chuckled, giggled, and then fully laughed.

"I stood up to the most powerful demon..." Naruto looked at Iruka and then Mizuki.

Naruto pushed Iruka off him and stood up. Naruto flared his chakra and then focused it to his eyes. Mizuki stepped back as Naruto stare right into his eyes. If looks could kill Naruto would take out entire armies. Naruto spawned uncountable amounts of clones. Mizuki was expecting a beating but was brutally punched. Naruto drew back into a stance.

The clones made a barrier around the fight. Soon ninja gathered around. Mizuki smirked and charged. He struck Naruto only to hear a poof. Mizuki spun around to slap away the blonde boy and succeed but not as well as he hoped. Naruto grounded himself and did a sweeper kick. As Mizuki went falling he tried to grab Naruto. He found the leg of the blonde and grabbed only to find an image. Mizuki fell down only to be kicked up. In a blaze of trailing images Naruto rose above Mizuki's flying body and harshly kicked the chunin down but was also dragged down into ground making a small crater.

Mizuki coughed out blood and grew angry. Naruto collected himself and moved into a new stance. Naruto was in quite an odd stance. He was on his hands with his legs in a split. Mizuki ran forward with all his might. Naruto spun out of the way and onto Mizuki's back. Mizuki's hands went to grab Naruto only find himself clutching shuriken. Mizuki screamed as metal cut into his hands. Naruto kicked Mizuki down and said "You took something precious away from me and I will return the favor. All spectating male ninja unconsciously grabbed their jewels as they saw Naruto roughly threw a kunai right into Mizuki's family jewels.

Naruto dispelled his clones and collapsed next to Iruka. The Sandaime finally arrived at the seen to see Mizuki half dead. "Well what are you waiting for? Take Iruka and Naruto to the Hospital and send Mizuki to Ibiki" Sarutobi said with the aura of a leader.

Naruto woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Naruto looked to the right and saw Iruka hooked up to many machines. Naruto could tell that Iruka wasn't going to make it. His breathing was irregular, the machine showed a slow heart rate. The wound to his heart was bleeding slowly. Naruto got off the bed and pulled a chair up next to Iruka. The Hokage entered the room and smiled sadly. "Old man, I guess I won't be taking your job. It is not like they would let me a demon be a kage" Naruto said monotonously. The old man steeled his nerves and slapped Naruto. "You are not the demon just the container" Sarutobi said. "To the village there is no difference!" Naruto screamed.

"Iruka is dying, because of me and the hatred of the village. You are constantly criticized for being a demon lover. Huh! What I do have in this village besides ramen and you?" Naruto asked with his head in his hands. The Hokage lost in a battle of wits and backed down. Naruto was released from the hospital and returned home. "Wake up Iruka" the Hokage ordered. "Why do you tell him that I am going to be comatose?" Iruka asked. "I need you back in Anbu Special Operations Forces again. You are going to train Naruto, however do not reveal your identity" the Sandaime ordered. "Why?" Iruka questioned. "That scroll...contains the predecessor of your fighting style, one of the Eighteen Greatest Styles to grace this land. Naruto is now bound to it. You are the only one qualified to teach him and he needs protection, now more than ever. You were briefed on Akatsuki too..." the Old Hokage explained.

Naruto fell asleep and found himself in a sewer. Before him was not a cage but gate. Naruto pushed it open with the slightest push. Inside was the great demon sleeping. Naruto sat cross legged in front of the beast. "Wakey wakey" Naruto said loudly. The Fox grunted and groaned as it woke up. "Who dares disturb my slumber!" The fox roared. Naruto chucked a rock at Kyuubi. "Insolent brat I will kill you" Kyuubi said. The fox swiped a claw at Naruto faster than Naruto could dodge. Kyuubi laughed and was wondering how he could take over the boy's body now that he was dead mentally.

The fox yelped in pain as Naruto stood holding a sword upwards. "Considering this is my mind you can't do anything to me" Naruto said. Kyuubi raised an eye brow before chuckling. "So my host has a brain. At least I won't die anytime soon" Kyuubi said. "Alright mortal, I will not interfere with your life unless you ask of me…but if you do not rid yourself of that hideous clothe you consider 'good' I will kill everyone you know" Kyuubi said. "Our time is up. Goodbye fur ball" Naruto said vanishing. The fox glared at the spot where Naruto once was. It started to ponder on how it could escape.

**Hokage Main Office**

"Old man, I need training equipment" Naruto said in his usual voice. The response was a question which was "why?" Naruto loudly pronounced how he was a ninja and he needed a stuff that ninja would need and a place to train. "What do you need Naruto, before you forget you need to send in a picture for your genin file" the Hokage said. Naruto tossed the Hokage a scroll and photo before leaving.

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up with a very large scroll next his bed. It had a sticky note in orange on it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_After doing battle with my paperwork finally getting it done with my secret weapon from your fight with Mizuki, I decided to look at your list. It was a load but I got it done with time to spare for myself. Also there is a gated training ground that I will show you after you meet your jounin-sensei. Everything you need is in the scroll just open it. _

Naruto put the scroll on its side and unraveled it. In a neat, orderly fashion the items popped out. The first was several pairs of different outfits. Quickly Naruto took one set of kunai, one set of senbon, two sets of explosive notes, the rest was materials for traps. Naruto also took many of his prank materials.

Naruto smiled devilishly reading from a bingo book that the Hokage gave to Naruto.

Naruto put on his new set of clothing that included thick and multi pocketed stealth pants, a fishnet shirt with black t-shirt overlay, and a black and white jumpsuit jacket; which of course still had the Uzumaki spiral on the shoulders. Naruto snuck in and sat in the back. No one noticed him, which Naruto loved. All this time he wanted recognition and he found it even it was from very few people, but he kept going trying to earn a bigger reputation as a humorous prankster. It didn't make him happy; it actually made him depressive on the inside. Being alone and secluded worked well for the young Jinchuuriki.

"Team Seven is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and –"

"YES! Take that Ino-pig!"

"Ugh"

"Uh and Naruto Uzumaki" The teacher finished.

Bam! BAM! SLAM!

After Naruto's little episode and lunch the instructors came to visit their teams. Team seven waited for hours for their 'teacher' to arrive. Naruto revived his prankster conscience and set up a explosive note at the door. Kakashi arrived only to find himself throwing a note outside the window. "My first impression went from nothing to hate" Kakashi said nonchalantly. Sasuke proceeded to brood as Sakura barked insults. Naruto flinched at the first impression.


	7. Survival

It was Sasuke's last mission with his team, When he came back the Sound Four would take him to Orochimaru. It was a simple mission to guard a not so well known merchant to a small land near the Land of Rock. Iwagakure had hired several cloud missing-nins to capture the famed last Uchiha. They had completed their mission with a week to spare. Kakashi gave them leave for the week or to train. Naruto was rather eager to spar to Sasuke and Sakura joined them. Kakashi went off to looking for a book shop being rather confident that the boys wouldn't go to the extremes.

The cloud nin struck fast but team seven was trained to react. Sakura created a mass Genjutsu on the nin. Naruto and Sasuke had already charged a Rasengan and Chidori, respectively. Two were dead immediately but there was a squad of two jounin, three chunin, and the leader of the pack, an mist missing-nin who previously had the title of 'Swordswoman of the Swordsmen of the Mist'.

Sakura shot poison darts at the three chunin killing one. Naruto nodded at Sasuke who prepared for one of their attack plans. Naruto delved into his backpack and tossed four windmill shuriken to Sasuke. Sasuke had two in each hand and launched the large, slow moving projectiles. The remaining Chunin thought they could catch the shuriken. They lost their life due to such arrogance. A nearby jounin was caught off caught as all four shuriken turned into a shadow clone, each pulled out exploding tags. Sakura succumbed to darkness as the butt of a Jian knocked her cold.

Naruto held his back against Sasuke's. The swordswoman sent Naruto flying into the forest, where he was tied up and taken away.

Kakashi arrived in time to see Sasuke stab a jounin with a Chidori and block a sword strike with his glove. "Where is Naruto" Kakashi asked. Sasuke said nothing while the Swordswoman smiled. She sheepishly grinned before disappearing. "They took Naruto" Sasuke said while picking up Sakura. "DAMNIT!"

Naruto woke up and found his face buried in a pair of breasts. "This brat is heavier than he looks!" the woman exclaimed. "Take off any weight he has on him then!" Her companion said. They both stopped and started to strip Naruto down. They found pounds of scrolls, extra shuriken, explosive tags, chakra weights, and a huge box of ramen. "Where in kami's name did he put this all!" the woman screamed to the heavens. Her companion was having a fit because he tried to figure how all that equipment fit on the boy's body.

The woman took the boy to the drop site which was located next to the border of Iwa. She expected Iwa nin to take the boy only to find Kumo missing-nin. She had read the newest universal bingo book. They were fresh Kumo missing-nin that were for a secondary carrier for the captive. 'Fool's whoever hired you is going to kill you' she thought. Naruto was thrown to the ground. One of the ninja threw the swordswoman a pack of money and the woman disappeared into a mist.

The carriers took the blonde and went dashed off a few miles to a small town to deposit the boy only to step into a trap. They died swiftly with deep cuts to the jugular vein. "Damn...No Uchiha but...we can extract some information" the Tsuchikage said. Naruto then transported to their interrogation facility. Unfortunately they didn't have any Yamanaka clan to search his mind or Ibiki so they used more primitive and ruthless torture methods.

Naruto however was a master of tolerance. Within a month the interrogators understood Naruto had not Enhanced Healing but advanced Regeneration. His body easily divided its cells to regrow near anything. The only untouched parts were the head.

It was a basic theory that even regeneration that is as good at Naruto's cannot regrow brain tissue. They didn't want to take the risk and possibly kill someone with information. A genin with Jounin levels of chakra is not one to be unnoticed.

When genin interrogators could not crack him they issued chunin, and then jounin. Finally it took their best at torture and interrogation. She was the bountiful age of 25, she was in Iwa's famed ROCK, the ANBU of Iwagakure No Sato.

Her reputation was close to that of a sannin in terms of terror and fear.

Naruto looked up from his position to meet a pretty face. He hung by a ceiling hook from bound hands. "What is it this time? Are you going to rape me now?" Naruto said in a dry, flat drone. The blonde only chuckled at what little amusement he gained from his joke.

Naruto then felt a great pain in his groin. "Touching my junk on our first date?" Naruto questioned with a look of false pain on his face. Naruto would begin to regret those words.

The first week was water torture, except instead of water they dripped acid on him and sent periodic electric shocks into his system. A weaker willed person would have cracked but the container of a demon is not one who is easily broken.

They cut off an arm and lightly seared the wound. The next morning the arm was regrowing and already finished up to the wrist. Naruto suffered for it, not a minute of sleep for the nerves and tendons were being remade to the quality before being lost. Naruto was numb and conscious.


	8. Breaking Out

**This one has been on my mind and is NOT for adoption**. It is however a very very dark spin on things. This is just really a brief summary/alpha draft of the first chapter.

* * *

As a village was picking up the pieces of its broken village it's leader was hard pressed to control his anger.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had obtained an extremely calm exposure through age. He was sitting behind a desk that was suppose to be his successor's. He grew even more angry as he could clearly hear the voiced opinions of villages after announcing the existence of a Jinchuuriki.

His thoughts were plagued by questions.

Why convict an innocent child freshly born?

Why convict the prison that held the beast at bay?

Why dishonor the request of the Fourth?

Even shinobi demanded the child's death. He had wish that he had not told the village of Naruto.

Naruto giggled in the man's arms. The innocent laughter of a child, it broke his heart to think what his life would be like. Hiruzen could not even bring Naruto to his own clan household. Only Anbu he could trust were guarding him and Naruto.

Kakashi, or the Anbu captain known as Dog, moved from the shadows and could only smile grimly at Naruto. "He will look much like his father" Kakashi commented. "But as energetic as his mother as it seems" Hiruzen noted.

"Who can we trust to possibly take care of him?" Hiruzen wondered.

Naruto's life was one of the betrayal and horror.

The first caretaker was Rin the student of the fourth. It was hoped that she could see past the hate. It seemed so for she took care of Naruto for six months. But to the horror of those who cared for Naruto it was only a ploy.

Rin was barely stopped from assassinating Naruto. She giving Naruto doses of poison in his food to make him die like it was a natural sickness. Rin was never seen again.

Any caretaker from then on was cycled. None would get too familiar to do anything wrong. Anbu constantly watched Naruto. It was a renown mission to guard him. Ninja and civilians alike tried to kill him. Anbu often found themselves fighting another genin or even another Anbu.

* * *

After leaving the infant stages he stayed at an orphanage where his treatment went unnoticed. Anbu shirked on duties and only protected Naruto in life or death situations.

Naruto could be given little to no food every day. Forced to do chores for the headmaster of the orphanage. Children could find parents while Naruto was forced in the basement when parents come to adopt children.

Hiruzen would often find himself at the bedside in a hospital. The orphanage kicked him out with no legal repercussions. Naruto now lived in a spartan run-down apartment. Mobs would be a regular thing. Naruto would be beaten to an inch of his life.

Hiruzen was beyond outraged at the village but his face never betrayed the fierce anger he held. Through out the years he had planned ways to leave. He and Kakashi wanted to leave and find peace for Naruto.

At long last he would have it. Kumo had attempted capture the Hyuuga heiress. The kidnapper was killed, but he was the ambassador to Konoha. With no impartial witnesses Konoha was going to lose a great deal.

Naruto was to be traded. Kakashi would leave legally or become a nuke-nin for Naruto. A treaty with Kumo would be secured and he would be allowed to resign under a peacetime. Sarutobi was having great troubles.

He cared for the village like his predecessors but no more. Someone needed to take his place. Only one person came to mind.


	9. There and Again

Man...This one is going to be dark...maybe even screwy and loony. Expect a weird story if i do actually produce something similar to this.

* * *

Naruto was happy, he was ecstatic, he stealthily captured the forbidden scroll. Naruto was going to become a genin once he learned a jutsu.

Happiness quickly turned into confusion. He opened the scroll only to find a deep black darkness on the pages. The scroll fell face up and created a vortex. Naruto sprinted away but the force of the vortex dragged him in.

The scroll closed itself as Naruto slipped into an unconscious state.

Naruto pushed himself upright and looked at his surroundings. Ninja of all origins were rushing about. Naruto could recognize that this was a war camp. He was confused as Konoha was not at war or allied with most of the villages represented.

"What is your name, brat?" a person asked. Naruto paused and said "Naruto Uzumaki" The person laughed "Come on be serious. You are not the leader of the five villages. Naruto was more confused until he saw someone, specifically himself. Instead of a 13 year old ninja wannabe was a tall and powerful man. "I am not kidding" Naruto replied.

The person stared at Naruto. Zabuza looked at Naruto then the older counterpart. "Shizune please keep this gaki here while I get Uzumaki" Zabuza said to the medic tending to wounded ninja.

Zabuza disappeared into the crowd and appeared next to the elder Naruto. A group of people moved towards the young blonde.

"This is some amazing trick" Naruto said. "It can't be a genjutsu, we have the seals up. Not even Madara could create a human being" said a red headed man. Naruto had his shirt abruptly pulled up. "It is even the same seal" Naruto commented.

"Would you mind explaining yourself..." asked Zabuza. "Well...erm...you see I was taking a substitute test for my genin exa-" Naruto could not finish as Namikaze Naruto stared into his eyes. Uzumaki and Namikaze were forced into a shared mind.

"As I thought..." Namikaze mumbled. "What is this place? WHAT IS THAT" Uzumaki said in fear and amazement. "The two cages are for two seperate Kyuubi, as we are the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" Namikaze explained. "But Kyuubi is dead!" Naruto said with vigor and denial. "No, they were sealed into us at birth to stop it" Namikaze mumbled.

Uzumaki looked as if he would break down. "So thats why my life is hell? Because the damned fourth sealed a demon in me? I am a demon?" Uzumaki continued mumbling. He curled up against the wall. Namikaze sat next to him and hugged him. "You are not a demon...you are just a prison. As am I" Namikaze said. "But why me!" Uzumaki said.

Uzumaki saw his older self strain an answer. "Because a man can not ask anyone else but his child to bear the burden" Namikaze said. "You mean dad was..." Naruto curled up more. Namikaze saw tears shed. "All this time I thought my parents abandoned me"

"They didn't they gave their lives for us"

"So what now?"

Namikaze stood up and put his hand in a unrecognizable hand sign.

"Get some rest, we will talk next time, if you can, help out...as you can see we are at war"

"So what do you think" Zabuza asked. "It is Uzumaki Naruto but it is very unlikely he is actually from the past" a shadow said. The shadow morphed into a person that leaned against the wall. "How is that even possible?" Terumi asked. "She is correct, what you just said is confusing" said the Kiirai Bee.

"If he was really me, I wouldn't be here, think about the bigger picture. If he was me, I wouldn't be hear unless I went back. However I have no memories of any future. He must be from another reality" Namikaze explained. "So what do we do with him? If we could train him he could be a reliable front line soldier" Terumi said.

"I have been training since I was 6 to get to where I am. This Naruto doesn't even know how make a shadow clone" Namikaze said. "What else do you know?" asked Zabuza. "He came he through a scroll, we may have it stored in the storage area of the library back in iron country. It was like a wormhole, a seal that could preform a space and time technique. I only saw a glimpse of the scroll as Naruto didn't etch it into his mind" Namikaze said.

"So who wants to break the news to him" Zabuza said. The room was silent. Five kage sat back in their chairs. Naruto sat as the fire shadow, Mei Terumi was the water shadow, Kiirai Bee took toe position of lightning shadow, Onoki held the position of the earth shadow, Baki was the last shadow the sixth wind shadow. People of importance, ninja, anbu, special forces decorated the grand hall.

"I'll talk to him, I am the only one left from the academy days that he would remember" Shikamaru said. He reverted backed to a shadow.

"Alright, let us move onto matter of dire importance, spies have reported another base-"

Shikamaru sighed and lit the cigarette in his mouth. Shikamaru watched as Naruto was playing with some children. Naruto saw Shikamaru and dismissed the children who ran off to play more games. "Hello Naruto" Shikamaru said rather blandly.

"Wow Shika...you look old"

"Yeah thats what happens when you age" Naruto put on a playful scowl

"What did the years make you a sour old man too" Shika lifted one of his eye brows and chuckled.

Shikamaru laughed, a laugh he deserved.

"Nah, I am just mature, can't say the same to you"

"So why are you here" Naruto's face had irritation and innocence written over it.

"I am going to give you a history lesson of the future"

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru's eyes. 'Shika always knew I was acting...'

"Bring it on, I might of hated history but anything you fire at me I can take" Naruto grinned and gave Shikamaru a smile he had not seen on his older counterpart in years.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked around the village with Shikamaru telling a story of the world. Naruto kept a happy face but inside he boiled. Naruto would ask questions on unclear details. Shikamaru would explain in great detail.

Shikamaru knew every story needed to be told. From the academy to now. The invasion, Tsunade, Sasuke, the period of training, Akatsuki, Jiraiya, the destruction of konoha, the alliance.

Naruto paused

"This is a lot to take in, ya know?"

"It is alright, its not your life but its the one you had here"

"There is still more isn't there"

"Yeah but I will tell you more tomorrow..." A messenger hawk dropped a small scroll for Shikamaru to read. "I have to take you to Namikaze's place. You are going to stay there for now"

"Sounds fun!" Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?"

"You bet, where the hell can I get some ramen around here?" Shikamaru laughed once more.

"No matter where you come from, your love for ramen doesn't change does it?"

"Ramen is king of delicacies, it is blasphemy to say otherwise"


End file.
